12 Ans Après
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Ils se sont quittés sans raison. Des années après, elle est devenue une grande icone dans le monde de la mode, et il vient de devenir médecin. Sa famille décide d'organiser une soirée pour fêter l'évènement… Il va enfin découvrir les raisons de son silence pendant toutes ses années, et faire la lumière sur un odieux chantage… au sein même des siens !


Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et de L.J Smith !

Hellooooooooooo, ça fait bien longtemps, mais enfin me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire.

Il s'agit d'un O.S basé sur un défi que j'avais lancé à Miss Tagada l'an dernier mais que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire, mais aujourd'hui c'est chose faite alors j'espère que cela vous plaira !

Voici les conditions du défi :

Conditions :

- Chantage suivant, venant du père ou de la mère : Avortement ou elle le quitte en échange d'argent + menaces si elle refuse - L'enfant doit avoir entre 9 et 12 ans - Exemple, si tu écris sur Camp Rock, Mitchie doit avoir sa meilleure amie qui est en couple avec un proche de Shane pour l'invité à la soirée !

IL doit faire partie de la vie de son enfant ! Chantage écrit en flash-back !

Mots à placer : Bourbier - Inéluctable - Immondices - Layettes - Objection !

Le contexte ? Et bah il suffit de lire le résumé :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Mystic Falls !<em>

_14 avril 2002 !_

Caroline hurlait de douleur et de terreur malgré la présence de ses amis autour d'elle. Les contractions se rapprochaient et elles étaient bien trop douloureuses.

« Il faut qu'on t'emmène à l'hôpital. » dit Elena.

« Noooooon ! » hurla Caroline.

« Mais… »

« _Elle_ le saura. » gémit-elle. « Je ne dois pas accoucher à l'hôpital. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas accoucher ici. » paniqua Tyler.

« S'il vous plaît… » les supplia-t-elle. « Je vous en prie. »

Les membres tremblotants, le visage en sueur et le ventre qui lui faisait très mal, Caroline, dix-sept ans, priait pour que rien n'arrive à son bébé. Elle avait perdue les eaux quelques minutes plus tôt, et elle se sentait déjà prête à pousser. Aucun de ses amis ne savait quoi faire… sauf Hayley, la petite amie de Tyler qui avait appelé Meredith Fell pour une urgence, et qui entra dans la chambre avec une bassine d'eau, qu'elle posa sur une chaise.

« Meredith arrive. » annonça-t-elle. « Elena, Bonnie, redressez-la. Les garçons, allez chercher des coussins pour soutenir son dos. »

Ils s'exécutèrent, et on sonna à la porte au même instant. Quelques secondes plus tard, Meredith entra dans la chambre. Tout le monde la laissa passer et, pendant que les garçons plaçaient les coussins dans le dos de Caroline, Meredith remonta la jupe de la future maman et vit en effet que la tête commençait à sortir.

« Prête ? » demanda-t-elle.

Caroline répondit par un hochement de tête, et dès l'instant où Meredith lui demanda de pousser, la maison des Forbes fut emplie de cris d'agonie et de détresse. Cela leur sembla être une éternité mais finalement, les pleurs d'un bébé résonnèrent à leurs oreilles. Meredith l'enveloppa dans une serviette, dégagea ses voies respiratoires et coupa le cordon ombilical. C'était une petite fille.

Une heure passa. Tandis que Meredith s'occupait, avec l'aide d'Hayley, de laver et d'habiller le bébé, Caroline était dans sa baignoire. Elle ne faisait aucun geste et se laissait doucher par Elena et Bonnie, qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui arrivait à leur amie, d'autant plus que Caroline se mit soudainement à pleurer. Elle se moquait d'avoir froid, d'être trempée ou autre… Non, elle se moquait de tout pour l'instant. Quand sa crise de larme fut terminée, elle se laissa tirer hors de la baignoire par Elena et Bonnie, qui la séchèrent et l'habillèrent d'un pyjama. A mi-chemin entre la salle de bain et la chambre, Caroline ferma les yeux et s'évanouit dans les bras d'Elena.

« Merde ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Caroline ! » paniqua Bonnie.

Tyler vint et prit Caroline dans ses bras et la porta jusque dans sa chambre, où il l'allongea sur son lit dont les draps avaient été changés. Meredith s'asseya sur le lit et ausculta Caroline.

« Elle s'est évanouit, mais rien de grave. » les rassura-t-elle.

« Elle a pleuré pendant qu'on la douchait. » leur apprit Elena.

Meredith leur dit de l'appeler en cas de problème, puis, elle s'empara de sa trousse et s'en alla. Chacun leur tour, Tyler, Hayley, Elena, Bonnie et Matt se relayaient auprès de Caroline, pendant que les autres s'activaient à mettre un peu d'ordre dans la maison, jusqu'à ce que leur amie ne se réveille. Quand ce fut le cas, Caroline demanda à voir sa fille. Hayley la lui déposa dans les bras. Caroline la regarda avec tendresse et tristesse. La tristesse de ne pas pouvoir partager ce moment de joie avec le père du bébé.

« Tu devrais appeler Klaus, pour lui dire qu'il est père. » dit Matt.

« Non ! » répondit aussitôt Caroline en levant les yeux vers ses amis.

« Il a le droit de savoir. » dit Elena. « Tu t'es caché pendant des mois, Caroline. il est peut-être à Harvard mais il doit savoir. »

« Non, il ne doit pas savoir sinon c'est moi qui vais le payer cher. » martela-t-elle. « Je vous en supplie ne me posez pas de question. Klaus, et aucun membre de la famille Mikaelson ne doit apprendre l'existence de ma fille. Personne ! »

« Tu oublies que je sors avec Rebekah, et Elena avec Kol. » lui rappela Matt.

« Promettez-le moi ! » insista-t-elle.

Hayley fut la première à le lui jurer, puis Tyler. Ils finirent par tous le lui jurer, non sans se demander pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que cela se sache.

_Chicago !_

_12 ans plus tard !_

_2 juin 2014 !_

_Bâtiment de Forbes Design !_

Comme chaque matin depuis qu'elle avait créée son entreprise, Caroline Forbes, aujourd'hui âgée de 28 ans, sortit de l'ascenseur et fut immédiatement assaillit par son assistante, qui lui tendit une tasse fumante de café.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Forbes ! »

« Bonjour Zoé ! » la salua Caroline en retour. « Quelles sont les nouvelles du jour ? »

« Les photos pour le nouveau catalogue sont prêtes et n'attendent plus que votre aval je les ai déposé sur votre bureau. Il y a juste un léger souci pour la collection hommes. Nigel est toujours malade et nous avons donc prit du retard. » expliqua Zoé.

« Et bien nous allons le remplacer. » dit Caroline en marchant jusqu'à son bureau et saluant son équipe. « Je m'en charge. Autre chose ? »

« Oui, il y a aussi une forte demande de stage et de travail. J'ai tout noté dans votre agenda, votre premier rendez-vous est demain à… » répondit Zoé.

« Reporte-les à la semaine prochaine, je suis déjà très débordé cette semaine surtout si je dois trouver un autre mannequin. » la coupa Caroline.

« Comme vous voudrez, je m'en occupe tout de suite… c'est tout pour ce matin et votre amie Elena est ans votre bureau. »

« Excellent travail Zoé, comme toujours ! » la félicita Caroline avant d'entrer dans son bureau.

Lorsqu'elle y entra, elle trouva Elena, qui enseignait les mathématiques dans un lycée très huppé de Chicago, en train de regarder des photos de mannequins.

« L'un d'eux serait-il assez charismatique pour remplacer le beau Nigel et porter mes créations pour hommes ? » demanda Caroline.

« Oh oui ! » répondit aussitôt Elena. « Il y a l'embarras du choix, ils sont très mignon… Hum si je n'étais pas mariée… »

« Calme tes hormones Elena. » lui conseilla Caroline. « Tu es enceinte ! »

« Je sais mais je n'y peux rien si mes hormones sont en folies. » dit Elena.

« Que fais-tu ici au lieu d'être en train d'expliquer les équations à deux inconnues à tes lycéens ? » demanda Caroline.

« Rendez-vous chez le gynéco dans une heure. J'ai pris ma journée. » répondit Elena. « Je leur ai dis que j'avais trop de nausées pour faire cours. »

Caroline ôta sa veste, qu'elle pendit au porte-manteau puis elle s'installa à son bureau.

« Celui-là remplacerait bien Nigel. » dit Elena en lui tendant la photo d'un fameux Peter.

On toqua à la porte.

« Entrez ! » dit Caroline sans décrocher son regard de la photo. « Hum, mignon ! »

« Je te l'avais dis ! » sourit Elena.

Zoé, l'assistante de Caroline entra dans le bureau avec une petite pile de courrier dans les mains.

« Je t'écoute. » dit Caroline.

« Votre facture d'électricité, de chez vous et de l'entreprise. » répondit Zoé.

« Fais les chèques et apportes-moi tout après pour que je signe. » dit Caroline.

Zoé acquiesça. Caroline avait le nez plongé dans un tas de photo, mais ça, Zoé avait l'habitude et poursuivit :

« Il y a aussi l'assurance de votre voiture à renouveler. »

Caroline tendit la main, et Zoé lui passa la dites enveloppe.

« La banque vous a écrit concernant l'avance faite à Mr Lockwood… »

« Une avance qui vient d'être réglée… » la coupa Caroline. « J'ai déposé le chèque il y a deux jours. »

« Je vais donc les contacter. » acquiesça Zoé. « Et enfin, vous avez reçu une invitations à une soirée de la part d'une certaine Rebekah Mikaelson… »

Caroline avait relevé la tête vers son assistante, d'un geste si sec, que Zoé en sursauta.

« Donne ! » ordonna Caroline.

Zoé s'exécuta.

« C'est tout ? » demanda Caroline.

« Oui Mademoiselle ! » répondit Zoé, un peu effrayée.

« Merci ! » dit Caroline.

Zoé comprit le message et quitta le bureau à la hâte. Quand elle se rendit compte du ton sur lequel elle avait parlé à son assistante si dévouée, Caroline soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Je vais devoir m'excuser. » dit-elle à voix haute, avant de reporter son attention sur l'enveloppe de kraft entre ses mains. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? »

Il y avait l'adresse d'un quartier très huppé de Chicago au dos de l'enveloppe.

« Elena, tu me caches quoi ? » demanda Caroline, qui leva les yeux vers son amie.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » nia Elena.

« 'Lena, tu es marié à Kol avec qui tu sors depuis le lycée, alors dis-moi ce que me veut mon ex belle-sœur avant que je ne m'énerve. » dit Caroline d'une voix ferme.

« Klaus a réussit son doctorat et ses parents organisent une soirée demain soir pour l'occasion et Rebekah pense que c'est une bonne idée que tu viennes pour tenter de recoller les morceaux. » lâcha Elena d'une seule traite.

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air.

« Quoi ? » fit Caroline. « Rebekah veut que je recolle les morceaux ? »

« Ouais ! » dit Elena. « Tu leur manques, à tous ! »

« Je ne crois pas que je manque à Esther. » dit Caroline, qui se leva de son bureau.

« Pourtant, elle comprend pas pourquoi tu as quitté Klaus. » dit Elena.

Caroline ne pu s'en empêcher et se mit à rire, mais c'était un rire forcée.

« Elle est très bien placée pour savoir pourquoi j'ai quitté son fils. » dit-elle.

« Comment elle le saurait ? » demanda Elena.

« Parce qu'elle m'a forcée la main, voilà pourquoi ! » s'écria Caroline en se retournant d'un mouvement vif.

C'était sorti. Douze ans après, Caroline sortit enfin de son silence.

« Comment ça elle t'a forcée ? » voulut savoir Elena.

« Quand elle a su que j'étais enceinte, elle m'a donné trois choix : soit j'avortais et on en parlait plus. Soit je quittais Klaus et je pouvais garder mon bébé mais je ne devais rien lui dire, et en contrepartie elle me donnait de l'argent pour élever ce bébé. Soit je lui disais tout, et elle faisait de ma vie un enfer, en commençant par me griller dans toutes les facs du pays. » étala Caroline. « Voilà, maintenant tu sais qui est vraiment ta belle-mère. »

« Pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire ? » demanda Elena.

« Parce que j'avais que dix-sept ans, que j'étais enceinte et que cette femme m'a toujours fait peur. » répondit Caroline.

« Tu… tu as accepté son argent ? » voulut savoir Elena.

« Non mais ça va pas ? » cingla Caroline. « Plutôt crever que d'accepter un seul centime de la part de cette vipère. »

Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, sinon elle perdrait tout contrôle de ses émotions.

« Je ne peux pas aller à cette soirée même si je suis toujours amoureuse de Klaus. Je n'ai jamais réussi à refaire ma vie, j'ai préféré protéger ma fille et m'occuper de ma carrière. »

« Lui n'ont plus ne t'a pas oublié, Caroline. Il est toujours amoureux de toi, il n'a fréquenté personne à la fac. Il était tellement perdu, triste. » lui dit Elena.

« Je ne peux pas, Elena. » martela Caroline. « J'en meurs d'envie mais je ne peux pas. »

« Tous les ans à son anniversaire, ta fille fait le même vœux. » dit Elena. « Connaitre son père. »

« Je sais, mais je ne veux pas que cette femme perfide ne me l'enlève en claquant des doigts. » dit Caroline.

« Et ça n'arrivera pas. » dit Elena. « Naomi est _ta_ fille. »

« Ils vont me détester s'ils savent que j'ai un enfant, celui de Klaus et que je ne leur ai jamais dis. Et s'ils essayent de me l'enlever ? » dit Caroline.

« Et ça n'arrivera pas. » persista Elena. « Je suis sûre que Klaus ne le laissera pas faire. »

« Elena, j'ai attendu qu'il vienne. Je lui ai laissé une lettre la veille de son départ pour Harvard. Le jour où on a rompu je suis passé chez lui, lui remettre une lettre où je lui expliquais tout en espérant qu'il tienne tête à sa mère et qu'il ne me demande de le suivre… »

« Mais il n'est pas venu. » termina Elena.

« Non ! » dit Caroline.

« Ecoute… » dit Elena en s'approchant de son amie et en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. « Aujourd'hui tu es une femme forte, tu as une carrière formidable et crois-moi quand je te dis que Rebekah porte tes fringues tous les jours… »

Caroline esquissa un sourire.

« Tu dois tout dire à Klaus, il est assez grand pour prendre ses décisions. » poursuivit Elena. « Si tu as besoin d'un avocat, n'oublie pas que tu as la meilleure avocate du monde qui travaille avec toi sur ton entreprise depuis cinq ans, et en tant que telle, elle a su garder ton secret. »

« Si jamais Esther me poursuit, Katherine n'en ferait qu'une bouchée. » admit Caroline. « Mais c'est aussi la femme d'Elijah… »

« Et elle te choisira _toi_. » persista Elena. « Mais je peux te garantir qu'on ne t'enlèvera pas ta fille, ça n'arrivera pas. »

Elena marqua une pause.

« Cette lettre, tu l'as donné à qui ? »

« A personne ! » répondit Caroline. « Je suis allée chez eux, j'ai vu Mikael qui ne savait pas que je venais de quitter Klaus. Je lui ai dis que j'avais perdu le bracelet qu'il m'avait offert alors Mikael m'a fait entrer. Je suis montée dans la chambre de Klaus, j'ai déposé la lettre sur son oreiller et je suis reparti aussitôt. »

« Il y a deux solutions. » dit Elena. « Soit Klaus était tellement en colère que tu le quittes qu'il n'a pas vu la lettre sur son lit… »

« Soit Esther m'a vu chez eux et est allée voir ce que je faisais dans la chambre de son fils. » comprit Caroline. « Bon sang mais dans quel Bourbier je vais me fourrer ? »

« Ça veut dire que tu viens ? » espéra Elena.

« Tu ne me lâcheras pas tant que je ne dirais pas _oui_ ! » dit Caroline. « Si tu veux mettre Matt au courant vas-y mais pitié, loin des oreilles de votre belle-famille. »

« Promis ! » dit Elena. « Bon, je dois aller à mon rendez-vous. »

Elle mit sa veste et prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

« Tu verras, tout va bien se passer. » lui dit Elena.

« Je l'espère ! » souffla Caroline.

Elena s'en alla et quitta l'entreprise de mode, tandis que Caroline, seule dans son bureau, se laissa tomber sur son divan en cuir et se prit la tête entre les mains. Un léger toc toc retentit contre la porte.

« Entrez ! » marmonna-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Zoé !

« Tout va bien, Mademoiselle ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ça pourrait aller mieux. » répondit Caroline. « Il faut que je me remette au travail. »

Elle se leva du divan et alla prendre la photo du mannequin dénommé Peter, posée sur son bureau.

« Celui-ci est parfait pour remplacer Nigel. » dit-elle en tendant la photo à son assistante. « Contactez-le et faites en sorte que toutes les photos soient prêtes pour demain matin, posée sur mon bureau ! »

« C'est comme si c'était fait ! » dit Zoé en s'emparant de la photo et en quittant le bureau de sa patronne.

Le travail… Voilà ce qui viderait la tête de Caroline durant toute la journée.

_Maison de Caroline !_

_21 heures !_

Le soir venu, Caroline rentra chez elle. Les grilles du portail métallique se refermèrent derrière sa voiture, qu'elle gara devant son garage. Descendant du véhicule, elle grimpa les marches de son perron, inséra la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Tout était calme. Posant son sac sur un meuble dans l'entrée, elle se dirigea vers le salon, et elle trouva sa fille de douze ans, Hayley et Tyler, assis dans un canapé devant un dessin animé.

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! »

« Maman ! » s'exclama Naomi, qui se leva pour se jeter dans les bras de sa mère.

Blonde comme sa mère, Naomi Forbes avait pourtant les yeux et le sourire de son père. Le même petit sourire auquel Caroline ne pouvait résister. Naomi savait qui était son père. Elle ne connaissait pas son passé, mais elle savait son nom, qu'il était très beau, intelligent, qu'il voulait être médecin et que sa maman était toujours amoureuse de lui. Caroline lui en parlait très souvent, pour pas que sa fille ne grandisse en la détestant pour lui avoir caché la vérité sur son père. Mais Caroline lui avait caché la vérité sur les vraies raisons de leur séparation, et c'était mieux ainsi.

« Ma chérie ! » fit Caroline en serrant sa fille dans ses bras. « Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Oui, mais j'aurais préférée que tu viennes me chercher. » répondit la petite fille.

« Je sais ma puce, mais j'ai eu une dure journée. » dit Caroline. « T'as fais tes devoirs ? »

« Oui, mais demain on n'a pas classe. » lui apprit Naomi.

« Oh, et bien dans ce cas tu pourras venir avec moi à l'agence et m'aider à choisir les photos du prochain catalogue. » lui proposa sa mère.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Naomi, folle de joie à l'idée de passer du temps avec elle.

« Oui, et tu pourras m'aider à choisir une robe. Maman doit aller à une soirée demain. » dit Caroline. « Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

« Oui oui ouiiiiiii ! » s'écria Naomi en sautillant.

« Super, maintenant tu vas retourner devant ton dessin animé pendant que maman va parler avec Tyler et Hayley. » dit Caroline. « Ensuite… »

« Ensuite dodo ! » comprit Naomi, qui retourna regarder les aventures d'Harold et Krokmou.

Caroline jeta un regard appuyé à ses deux amis tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur, prit une bouteille d'eau et referma la porte du frigo. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Tyler et Hayley l'avaient rejointe.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Tyler.

« C'est grave ? » voulut savoir Hayley. « Vu ta tête… »

« Je sais… que ça fait plus dix ans que vous vous demandez pourquoi je n'ai jamais dit à Klaus que j'étais enceinte. » dit Caroline.

« Ouais, à moins que tu nous avoues qu'elle n'est pas de lui, et ça on le croira pas vu que c'est son portrait craché. » dit Tyler. « Tu vas enfin te décider à nous avouer la vérité ? »

« Si je n'ai rien dis, c'est parce qu'on m'a fait chanter. » avoua Caroline.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Tyler.

« Qui ? » demanda Hayley.

Ils avaient tous les deux le visage grave. Qui avait bien pu faire du chantage à leur amie ? Caroline prit une grande inspiration… Elle avait avoué ce secret à Elena un peu plus tôt, qui était sûrement en train d'en parler à Matt.

« Esther ! » lâcha Caroline.

« Esther ? » répétèrent Tyler et Hayley d'une même voix.

« Ouais ! » acquiesça Caroline.

« Pourquoi la propre mère de Klaus te ferait chanter ? » demanda Hayley.

Alors Caroline leur raconta tout depuis le début… De la visite d'Esther chez elle le jour même où elle avait apprit qu'elle était enceinte, puis du chantage en lui-même et la décision qu'elle avait finit par prendre pour se protéger, elle et le bébé. A la fin de son récit, Hayley dit :

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'asseoir. »

Elle tira une chaise de la table et s'assied. Aucun d'eux ne se rendit compte des petits pas qui se rapprochaient de la cuisine, et qui s'arrêta pour en écouter la conversation des adultes.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parlé ? » demanda Tyler. « Je sais que cette femme t'a toujours fais peur, mais à nous tous on aurait trouvé une solution. Tu aurais pu le dire à Klaus en lui demandant de garder le secret, je sais pas moi. »

« J'avais dix-sept ans. » dit Caroline. « Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire de plus ? »

« Elle a osé te proposer de l'argent ? » dit Hayley, toujours sous le choc.

« Elle est prête à tout pour protéger ses enfants. » soupira Caroline. « Mais je lui ai dis qu'elle pouvait aller se faire voir avec son blé. »

« Tu comptes tout avouer, à Klaus ? » demanda Tyler.

« J'ai reçue une invitation de Rebekah. » répondit Caroline. « Klaus a obtenu son doctorat, et ils font une fête demain soir, ici-même à Chicago. Elle espère que je recolle les morceaux, d'après Elena. »

« D'après Matt, personne ne semble comprendre pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés, toi et Klaus. » dit Tyler.

« Quand ils vont apprendre ce que leur mère t'a fait… » dit Hayley sans finir sa phrase.

« Moi qui pensait devoir garder ce secret toute ma vie… » dit Caroline.

« C'est Inéluctable, Caroline. Tu dois tout leur avouer. » dit Hayley avec insistance.

Caroline s'asseya à son tour et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle était totalement perdue. Elle avait déjà prit la décision de tout avouer à Klaus le lendemain, durant la soirée, mais comment allait-elle s'y prendre ? Et si Esther s'y opposait à nouveau ? Douze ans après, Caroline n'était plus l'adolescente naïve, fleur bleue et influençable qu'elle avait été à ses dix-sept ans. Aujourd'hui, elle en avait vingt-huit, elle était plus forte, et elle était devenue féroce, que ce soit en affaire ou dans la vie privée, toujours prête à protéger sa petite fille, sa petite merveille à n'importe quel prix. Elle protégerait Naomi, coûte que coûte.

« Tu comptes en parler avec Naomi ? » demanda Tyler.

« Une fois que j'aurais parlé à Klaus. » répondit Caroline. « J'ai peur de sa réaction. »

« Naomi ? » demanda Hayley. « Ou Klaus ? »

« Les deux ! » admit-elle.

« Ecoute, passe une journée tranquille avec Naomi demain. » lui conseilla Tyler. « A quelle heure commence la soirée ? »

« Euh, je sais plus, 19h30 il me semble. » dit Caroline.

« On viendra à 19 heures et on s'occupera de Naomi pendant que toi, tu vas réparer cette énorme boulette et montrer à cette femme perfide que tu n'es plus une petite fille apeurée. » dit Tyler. « Tu es quelqu'un de fort, Caroline. Tu es une mère formidable pour Naomi, mais elle a aussi besoin de son père. Il est temps que tu te battes _vraiment_ pour celui que tu aimes ! »

Caroline refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Choquée et chagrinée par ses révélations, Naomi retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé, en silence, et passa la suite du film à haïr cette femme qui l'avait privée de son père.

_3 juin 2014_ !

Le jour suivant, Caroline emmena, comme promit, sa fille au travail avec elle. Tout au long de la matinée, Naomi aida sa mère à choisir des photos. Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, mère et fille allèrent chez leur restaurant italien préféré, déguster une succulente salade tomate/mozza en terrasse. Alors que le serveur leur rapporta leurs plats, Caroline remarqua que sa fille avait l'air préoccupé. Le serveur s'éloigna. Caroline laissa passer quelques minutes, puis, décida de briser le silence qui s'était installée.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi distante devant une assiette de gnocchis. » dit-elle. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Naomi ne répondit pas.

« Chérie ? » insista Caroline mais sans brusquerie dans la voix.

« Je… Tu vas m'en vouloir. » finit par dire la fillette, hésitante.

« Bien sûr que non. » dit Caroline. « Est-ce que je t'en aie déjà voulut pour quoi que ce soit ? »

« Non ! » admit Naomi.

« Tu vois ! » sourit Caroline. « Tu peux tout me dire ! »

« Promis ? » fit Naomi.

« Tu as ma parole ! » jura Caroline.

Pour se donner du courage, Naomi mangea quelques gnocchis à la béchamel, puis, regarda sa mère et lui avoua la vérité.

« Je vous ai entendu… hier soir, quand tu parlais avec Tyler et Hayley dans la cuisine. J'ai tout écouté. Je sais que j'avais pas le droit. »

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse d'avoir espionner sa mère lors d'une conversation privée. Caroline ne s'énerva pas, à la grande surprise de la fillette. Elle se contenta de sourire tristement.

« Tu n'es pas fâchée ? » s'étonna Naomi. « Ou déçue ? »

« Non ! » la rassura Caroline. « Mais je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette façon. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dis la vérité ? » demanda Naomi. « J'aurais compris… et je l'aurais accepté, enfin je crois. »

« J'essayais de te protéger, et ça a plutôt bien marché, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Caroline.

« Oui ! » acquiesça Naomi.

« Je te promets de tout dire à ton papa. » dit Caroline.

« Quand ? » voulut savoir la fillette de douze ans.

« Ce soir ! » répondit Caroline.

Caroline lui expliqua que la soirée à laquelle elle devait assister était une soirée en l'honneur de son père, qui avait obtenu son doctorat en médecine.

« Je crois que je sais quelle robe tu dois porter. » dit Naomi, un sourire malicieux au visage.

« Oh vraiment ? » fit Caroline, en souriant à son tour.

« Ouais, papa va craquer en te voyant. » affirma Naomi.

« Bon, et bien dans ce cas, tu renonces à tes gnocchis et on y va maintenant ? » suggéra Caroline.

Naomi baissa les yeux sur son assiette de gnocchis à la béchamel, son plat préféré et aussitôt, son ventre se mit à grignoter. Pour toute réponse, elle s'empara de sa fourchette et mangea, faisant rire sa mère.

Après leur repas, Caroline paya l'addition et mère et fille montèrent dans la voiture pour retourner à l'agence. A 17 heures, Caroline appela Zoé, qui entra dans le bureau.

« Le catalogue peut enfin voir le jour. Tu as toutes mes notes, et voici les photos. Envoie le tout où il faut, je veux que ce soit prêt pour vendredi au plus tard. » dit Caroline d'une voix ferme, qui tendit à son assistante un paquet de photo.

« Tout sera sur votre bureau jeudi matin ! » dit Zoé en souriant.

« Mais c'est que tu me connais bien. » sourit Caroline. « Je pars maintenant, ce soir j'ai une soirée de prévu et j'ai un compte personnel à régler avec une certaine personne que je meurs d'envie de remettre à sa place depuis douze ans alors… »

« Je règlerais tous problèmes en votre absence… si jamais il y en a. » dit Zoé. « Passez une bonne soirée patron ! »

Elle quitta le bureau. Naomi regarda sa mère.

« Tu la payes suffisamment ? » demanda-t-elle. « Non parce qu'elle est fabuleusement efficace. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » s'amusa Caroline. « Et si on rentrait ? »

« Tu me laisseras te coiffer ? » demanda Naomi avec espoir.

« Mais avec plaisir, Mademoiselle Forbes ! » répondit Caroline.

Elles quittèrent le bâtiment…

_Maison de Caroline !_

Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent dans leur grande maison, mère et fille allèrent s'enfermer dans la chambre de Caroline. Cette dernière fila directement sous la douche, pendant que Naomi pénétra dans l'immense dressing de sa mère et s'arrêta au rayon des robes. Après quelques minutes de recherche, elle mit la main sur la robe qu'elle voulait. Elle sortit du dressing en sautillant et posa la robe délicatement sur le grand lit. La fillette attendit que sa mère ne sorte de la salle de bain, ce qu'elle fit trente minutes plus tard, enroulée dans un peignoir.

« Tu t'es fais une nouvelle peau ? » plaisanta Naomi.

« Très drôle ! » dit Caroline. « T'as trouvé la fameuse robe ? »

« Oui, mais d'abord on va s'occuper de ta coiffure. » dit Naomi.

« Oui Mademoiselle ! » sourit Caroline.

Elle s'asseya devant sa coiffeuse, et se laissa aller entre les mains expertes de sa fille, qui avait un talent inné pour la coiffure.

Première étape : Naomi brancha le séchoir de sa mère et entreprit donc de lui sécher les cheveux. Quand ils furent secs, Naomi passa à la deuxième étape : qui était de lisser, à l'aide d'un faire à lisser, les cheveux blonds de sa mère. Quand ce fut, Naomi éteignit l'appareil et dit à sa mère :

« Je reviens ! »

« Je ne bouge pas ! » dit Caroline en accrochant le regard de sa fille à travers le miroir de sa coiffeuse. « Est-ce que je peux commencer à me maquiller ? »

« Euh… » fit Naomi.

« A moins que tu ne veuilles le faire ? » demanda Caroline.

« Je veux le faire. » répondit aussitôt Naomi. « Je veux que papa retombe littéralement amoureux de toi. »

« Dans ce cas, je ne vois aucune Objection à attendre que ma talentueuse fille ne revienne. » dit Caroline. « Mais dépêche-toi ! »

Naomi couru hors de la chambre, faisant rire sa mère. La fillette revit aussi vite qu'elle était partit, des petits rubans bleus dans les mains. Elle les posa sur la coiffeuse, et reprit son travail. Elle entortilla encore et encore les cheveux de sa mère, y glissa les rubans entre ses boucles d'ors, puis, fignola sa coiffure et se recula.

Troisième étape : le maquillage. Comme une vraie pro, Naomi peignit les paupières de Caroline d'un bleu mi-teintes, des cils au rimmel noir, du fard à joue, et enfin, touche finale, colora les lèvres de sa mère d'un rose framboise. Reposant le bâtonnet de gloss sur la coiffeuse, Naomi s'empara d'une bouteille de laque. Aussitôt Caroline ferma les yeux, et la fillette vaporisa de la laque sur les cheveux blonds de sa mère. Ensuite, une fois satisfaite sur résultats, elle alla prendre la robe qui était posée sur le lit, et la tendit à sa mère.

« Je vais chercher les chaussures. » dit Naomi.

Alors que Caroline alla dans son dressing pour s'habiller, Naomi fouina dans le placard immense à chaussures de sa mère. Elle en retira une paire d'escarpins argentés et pailletés. Quand Naomi se retourna, Caroline sortit du dressing, vêtue d'une robe bleu marine en fourreau, mi-longue faite de mousseline, d'une bretelle sur l'épaule gauche et la ligne faite de perle.

« Je savais que la robe t'irait à merveille. » dit Naomi.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je la mets. » lui rappela Caroline.

« Mais papa ne t'a jamais vu dedans. » répliqua Naomi, avant de mettre les escarpins sous son nez. « Et la touche finale ! »

Caroline prit les chaussures et les mit, pendant que Naomi dénicha un sac à main en soie, avec strass et paillette. Elle mit dans l'élégante petite pochette, le portable de sa mère, ses clés de voiture, de maison, ses papiers, la carte bleue au cas où se disait-elle, le gloss qu'elle avait utilisé, et un petit miroir de poche. Une fois le petit sac plein, elle le donna à sa mère et fila dans sa chambre cherché une chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Pendant ce temps, Caroline se regarda dans le grand miroir de sa chambre. Encore une fois, sa fille faisait des merveilles en matière de mode et d'esthétique. On sonna à la porte. Caroline éteignit les lumières de sa chambre et en sorti.

« Naomi, je descends. » dit Caroline.

_« J'arrive ! » répondit la fillette depuis sa chambre._

Une fois en bas, Caroline actionna l'ouverture du portal, et la voiture de Tyler s'engagea dans l'allée. Elle accueillit ses amis à bras ouverts.

« Wow, Caroline tu es magnifique ! » la complimenta Hayley.

« Merci ! » dit Caroline en souriant. « Mais c'est Naomi qui a tout fait. »

« Cette petite a du talent. » dit Tyler.

« C'est dans les gènes ! » dit Hayley.

Naomi dévala les escaliers en courant.

« Salut Miss, t'as fais de l'excellent travail sur maman. » lui sourit Hayley.

« Merci ! » dit Naomi, avant de tendre une photo à Caroline. « Tu peux la donner à papa ? »

« Ce que tu voudras ! » acquiesça Caroline.

La photo en question, était une photo du dernier anniversaire de Naomi, pour ses douze ans. Sur la photo, elle portait une robe dos-nu violette et un ruban de la même couleur dans ses cheveux blonds tressés. Caroline rangea la photo dans son sac à main, puis, serra sa fille dans ses bras et lui chuchota :

« Je te promets que je vais tout arranger. »

« Je sais ! » dit Naomi. « Je t'aime, maman. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime, ma chérie. »

Avant de se dégonfler, elle s'empara de l'invitation qu'elle avait laissée à l'entrée, puis, quitta la maison, laissant sa fille aux bons soins de ses deux amis.

« Alors, on fait quoi, en attendant ? » demanda Naomi, qui entendit la voiture de sa mère s'éloigner.

« Tyler veut sa revanche au Monopoly. » répondit Hayley.

« Tu vas déguster tonton. Je vais te plumer, encore ! » le charria Naomi.

« C'est ce qu'on verra. » dit Tyler, en agrippant Naomi par les hanches et en la soulevant du sol, la faisant rire.

_Pendant ce temps…_

Matt faisait les cent pas. Dans l'immense jardin des parents de sa femme. Elena venait de lui raconter toute l'histoire, les vraies raisons sur la séparation de leur meilleure amie et de leur beau-frère.

« Merde, merde, merde ! » jura Matt.

« Matt, calme-toi ! » lui dit Elena, qui avait une main sur son ventre rond.

« Que je me calme ? » répéta Matt. « Bon sang Elena, comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir regarder ma femme dans les yeux en sachant qu'à cause de sa mère, ma meilleure amie a été obligé d'élever seule sa fille ? »

« Je suis dans le même état que toi. » lui dit Elena. « Je vais avoir autant de mal que toi à avouer à mon mari que je lui ai caché l'existence de sa nièce. »

D'un col en V, sa robe mi-longue en mousseline rouge masquait les rondeurs de sa grossesse.

« Comment Esther a pu faire ça ? » demanda Matt en baissant la voix. « Elle doit se douter qu'on est au courant mais… »

« Je sais. » répondit Elena. « Mais on ne doit rien faire. »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Matt.

« Caroline va venir et tout balancer à Klaus, en espérant qu'elle arrive à les convaincre de ne pas nous en vouloir pour avoir su tenir une promesse. » dit Elena.

« Ne me demande pas de sourire quand je verrais cette femme. » dit Matt en parlant d'Esther. « Je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais la regarder sans… la mépriser. »

« C'est pareil pour moi. » dit Elena.

_« Matt, Elena ! »_

C'était la voix de Rebekah, qui apparut dans une robe en dentelle dont la longueur s'arrêta aux genoux.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? » leur demanda-t-elle. « Les invités sont déjà là. »

« Euh, Elena avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air. » dit Matt, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Kol te cherche. » dit Rebekah.

« Je vais le retrouver. » dit Elena, qui lança un regard appuyé à Matt.

Rebekah s'approcha de son mari et demanda :

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, c'est juste… la journée qui a été très longue. » répondit-il, en feignant d'être éreinté par le travail.

Rebekah n'y vit que du feu, et embrassa son mari. Bras dessus bras dessous, ils retournèrent à la soirée en l'honneur du frère de Rebekah. Klaus.

De son côté, Elena retrouva Kol près de l'entrée.

« Tu me cherchais ? » demanda-t-elle en rejoignant son mari.

« Oui. » répondit-il en entourant un bras autour de sa taille. « Tout va bien ? »

Il posa une main sur son ventre, et il sentit aussitôt les coups de leur fils à venir contre sa main.

« Oui, j'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air. » le rassura-t-elle.

Elle l'embrassa pour le rassurer davantage.

Dehors, Caroline faisait les cent pas. Elle était arrivée devant le Manoir – quasi identique qu'à leur maison de Mystic Falls – de la famille Mikaelson. La seule différence, c'était que seul Klaus restait vivre avec ses parents, mais d'après Elena, il recherchait activement un appartement pour échapper à sa mère, qu'il trouvait trop collante alors qu'il avait trente ans.

« Et dire qu'ils travaillent tous ensemble. » avait plaisanté Caroline.

A cet instant, elle plaisantait moins. Caroline allait affronter son passé et se retrouver face à l'homme de sa vie. Prenant son courage à deux mains – et se souvenant aussi de la promesse faite à sa fille – elle s'avança jusqu'au perron, et grimpa les quelques marches, qui lui semblèrent interminables. A mesure qu'elle approchait, les conversations bruyantes à l'intérieur du Manoir firent échos aux pulsations de son cœur. Ça y est, elle y était. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. A son grand soulagement, elle croisa le regard d'Elena, qui se détacha de son mari pour la rejoindre.

« Dieu merci, tu n'as pas changé d'avis. » dit Elena.

« Même si je meurs d'envie de faire marche arrière, je ne peux pas ton mari m'a vu. » dit Caroline en adressant un léger signe de la main à Kol. « T'as tout dit à Matt ? »

« Oui, et il est très en colère contre notre belle-mère. » dit Elena entre ses dents.

« Attends de voir la réaction de ses propres enfants. » dit Caroline de la même façon.

« J'ai trouvé la lettre. » lui apprit Elena.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Caroline. « Comment ? »

« J'ai la clé, et tout le monde était au travail. » expliqua Elena. « C'est bizarre qu'elle l'ait pas brûlée. »

« Garde-la au chaud, et attends que je te demande de la donner à Klaus. » lui dit Caroline. « Je pense pas rester toute la soirée. Je lui dis toute la vérité, et je m'en vais. »

« Entendu ! » acquiesça Elena.

_« Caroline ? »_

Cette voix… Voilà douze ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu, et elle provenait de derrière elle. Elena rassura son amie en lui serrant légèrement la main, puis retourna vers son mari, à l'intérieur du Manoir.

Caroline se retourna, et tomba nez à nez avec son passé. Elle était face à l'amour de sa vie, qu'elle avait quitté douze ans plus tôt.

« Klaus ! »

Sa voix était un murmure.

« En chair et en os. » souffla-t-il, hypnotisé par sa présence. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Rebekah m'a invité. » répondit-elle. « J'ai reçu un carton d'invitation à mon bureau mais… je n'avais pas prévu de venir… »

A cet aveu, le regard de Klaus se voila.

« Mais Elena m'a fait changer d'avis… » dit Caroline avant de rajouter : « Elle n'est pas la seule en fait. »

« Dans ce cas, je vais devoir leur offrir quelque chose pour t'avoir fait venir. » dit Klaus. « Quoique, je devrais offrir un kilos de chocolat à Elena. »

« M'en parle pas, elle a bouffé la moitié de ma réserve de chocolat y a deux semaines. » grommela Caroline, faisant rire Klaus.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir. » dit-il. « Tu m'as manqué. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. » dit Caroline.

Ils étaient là, tous les deux hypnotisés. Voilà douze années qu'ils s'étaient séparés, sans que Klaus ne connaisse la vraie raison, et au fond de lui, il avait nourri l'espoir de connaitre cette raison un jour ou l'autre.

« Tu devrais pas être à l'intérieur ? » demanda Caroline. « Après tout, c'est ta soirée. »

Klaus soupira.

« Je ne supporte pas les mondanités, et j'ai convaincu mon père de ne pas faire de discours. »

« Quel veinard ! » sourit-elle.

« Tu veux entrer ? » proposa-t-il.

« Euh, d'accord mais je préfèrerais éviter ta mère. » dit Caroline avec réticence.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Klaus.

« Ecoute Nik… »

Il sourit en l'entendant l'appeler Nik, et elle sentit son cœur défaillir. Bon sang que ce sourire en coin lui avait manqué.

« Si j'ai accepté de venir ce soir, c'est pour affronter mes actes passés, et te dire enfin la vérité sur notre rupture… même si ça risque de ne pas te plaire, et en espérant que tu me crois. »

La réponse de Klaus fut rapide.

« Je te retrouve dans le jardin dans cinq minutes. »

Caroline acquiesça. Il lui indiqua comment accéder aux jardins par l'extérieur…

_A l'intérieur du Manoir !_

Klaus rentra dans la demeure et toutes ces mondanités, ces gens de la haute société et du corps médical de renom l'agaçaient au plus au point. Il traversa la foule, souriant de temps en temps, serrant la main et acceptant une fois de plus les félicitations dû à son doctorat en poche. Klaus trouva son père.

« Klaus, fils, ta mère te cherche. » dit Mikael.

« Tu peux me rendre un service ? » demanda Klaus.

« Bien sûr. » acquiesça Mikael.

« Caroline est là. » dit Klaus. « Et je vais enfin savoir pourquoi elle m'a quittée. La vraie raison. »

« Je t'écoute. » dit Mikael, plus sérieux.

« Je crois que ça a un rapport avec maman, Caroline m'a dit qu'elle aimerait l'éviter. » dit Klaus. « Elle m'attend dans le jardin, tu peux… »

« Je tiens ta mère à distance. » conclu Mikael.

« Merci papa ! » dit Klaus.

Il s'éloigna et s'apprêta à rejoindre les jardins, mais cette fois il fut arrêter par sa sœur.

« Caroline est là, je le sais. » dit Rebekah.

« Je sais Bekah. » dit Klaus en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa sœur. « Elle m'attend dans le jardin, mais ne nous rejoins pas, elle et moi on a des choses à se dire. »

« D'accord, mais convainc la de venir me dire bonjour au moins. » quémanda Rebekah.

« Promis. » dit Klaus, qui l'embrassa sur le front. « Merci petite sœur. »

Elle lui sourit, et Klaus dû faire son possible pour ne pas courir jusqu'aux jardins. Quand il y arriva, il chercha Caroline des yeux mais il la trouva à l'ouïe. Elle était au téléphone alors il attendit, mais il tendit l'oreille…

Caroline avait l'impression que les secondes qui s'écoulaient duraient une éternité. Ouvrant son sac, elle sortit son téléphone, composa un numéro et porta l'appareil à son oreille, attendant que l'on décroche.

_« Ne me dis pas que tu te dégonfles. »_

« Non Hayley, je ne me dégonfle pas. J'attends qu'il me rejoigne, et je lui balance tout. »

_« Ça c'est ma Caroline. »_

_« Mets le haut-parleur. » fit la voix de Naomi._

_« Ok, attends ! » fit Hayley._

_« Maman, tu lui as passé la photo ? » demanda Naomi._

« Pas encore ma chérie, mais ça ne va pas tarder. »

_« Il était content de te voir ? » demanda Tyler._

_« Comment il a réagit en te voyant ? » demanda Hayley._

« Et bien, il m'a regardé comme il m'a toujours regardé. »

_« Il est toujours fou amoureux de toi. » conclu Tyler._

_« T'as qu'à passer la nuit avec lui, ça fait douze ans quand même. » fit Naomi._

Caroline eut comme un blanc.

« Naomi Elizabeth Forbes, qui t'as appris ça ? »

_« Je suis assez précoce pour mon âge, et puis j'ai entendu tonton le dire à Hayley. » dit Naomi._

« Tyler je vais t'arracher les yeux pour parler de telles choses devant ma fille. »

_« Je suis en train de le laminer au Monopoly. » la rassura Naomi._

« Mets-le à sec, et quand je rentre, je te tue Tyler. Naomi ? »

_« Oui maman ? »_

« Ma chérie t'as la permission de minuit. »

_« Ouais génial ! » s'écria la fillette._

« Je vous appelle dès que je rentre. »

_« Bonne chance ! » lui souhaita Hayley._

« Ouais, merci ! »

Caroline raccrocha, et rangea son téléphone dans son sac.

_« Tu as une fille ? » fit la voix de Klaus._

Caroline sursauta légèrement. Fermant les yeux, elle soupira un bon coup et se retourna pour lui faire face. Il la regardait avec incrédulité. Lui qui pensait qu'elle n'avait pas refait sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre…

« Tu… Elena et Matt m'ont jurés que tu n'avais eu personne depuis que tu m'as quitté. » dit Klaus.

« Et c'est la vérité. » dit Caroline. « Ils ne t'ont pas dis que j'avais une fille, parce que je leur ai fais promettre de ne jamais le divulguer. »

« Pourquoi ? » voulut-il savoir. « Et puis c'est qui son père ? Quel âge elle a ? »

« Elle a douze ans, et elle s'appelle Naomi. » répondit Caroline en se rapprochant davantage de lui.

« Quoi ? » fit Klaus. « Elle a douze ans ? »

Douze ans… C'est le nombre d'année qui les avait séparés jusqu'à présent. Cela fit tilt dans la tête de Klaus, mais il ne pouvait y croire. Si l'enfant était de lui, Caroline le lui aurait dit, il l'aurait su.

« Elle est née le 14 avril 2002. » lui apprit Caroline.

« Et on a rompu le 17 septembre 2001 ! » dit Klaus.

« La veille de ton départ à Harvard. » dit Caroline. « Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. »

« Tu savais que tu étais enceinte quand tu m'as plaqué ? » demanda Klaus en joignant les mains. « Dis-moi que tu l'ignorais. »

« Non ! » avoua Caroline. « Je savais que j'étais enceinte. »

« Elle est ma fille ? » demanda Klaus.

« Oui ! » répondit Caroline.

« Pourquoi tu m'as rien dis ? » souffla Klaus.

Caroline devait parler. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer, et elle ne le voulait pas.

« Je voulais te le dire, je t'assure. » dit Caroline.

« Mais tu n'as rien fais. » dit Klaus avec amertume.

« Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, j'étais chez moi, effondrée parce qu'on prenait nos précautions, toi et moi. Tu avais été accepté à Harvard et tu préparais activement ton départ, je n'avais pas prévu de tomber enceinte. » expliqua Caroline. « J'étais sur le point de t'appeler, mais ta mère est arrivée. »

« Qu'est-ce que ma mère a à voir là-dedans ? » demanda Klaus.

« Elle m'a fait chanter. » avoua Caroline.

_Flash-back !_

_Douze ans et demi plus tôt !_

_Mystic Falls !_

_16 septembre 2001 !_

_Assise sur son lit, le téléphone entre les mains, Caroline pleurait à chaude larmes. Comment avait-elle pu tomber enceinte ? Comment allait-elle l'annoncer à son petit-ami ? Elle posa une main sur son ventre. Elle sentait son corps changer, bien que ce fût tout récent, et déjà sa décision était prise…_

_On sonna à la porte alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à appeler Klaus pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle espéra de tout cœur que ce soit lui, mais quand elle ouvrit la porte, ses espoirs se fanèrent._

_« Esther ? » s'étonna la jeune fille de dix-sept ans. « Que faites-vous là ? »_

_« Je peux entrer ? » demanda Esther, d'une voix ferme et sans appel._

_Caroline s'écarta pour laisser entrer sa belle-mère. Elle referma la porte et fit face à Esther, qui était l'infirmière en chef de l'hôpital de Mystic Falls, tandis que son mari en était un des médecins les plus respectés. Instinctivement, Caroline protégea son ventre, ce qu'Esther remarqua._

_« Je vois que le médecin t'a appelé. » dit-elle._

_« C… Comment vous êtes au courant ? » demanda Caroline._

_« J'ai beaucoup d'influence. » répondit simplement Esther._

_« Vous m'en direz tant. » rétorqua Caroline. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »_

_« Te proposer mon aide pour te débarrasser de cet… embryon. » dit Esther sans aucune émotions dans la voix. _

_« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Caroline. « Vous me demandez d'avorter ? Vous voulez que j'accepte de tuer mon bébé ? »_

_« Oh, voyons Caroline. » ricana Esther. « A ce stade de la grossesse, ce n'est pas encore un bébé, tu t'en remettras très vite. »_

_« Non ! » refusa Caroline._

_« Si tu veux continuer à être avec mon fils, tu avorteras. » martela Esther. « Si tu veux gâcher ta vie avec un bébé, c'est ton problème, mais tu quittes mon fils autrement je ferais de ta vie un véritable enfer, et tu sais que j'en suis capable. »_

_Caroline ne su quoi répondre, elle avait bien trop peur._

_« Tu as le choix Caroline. » dit Esther. « Si tu veux continuer à être avec mon fils, tu avortes, vous aurez tout le loisir d'avoir des enfants une fois qu'il sera médecin. Si tu veux garder ce bébé, je te paye la somme que tu désires pour élever cet enfant mais tu disparais de la vie de mon fils. Si tu révèles tout à mon fils, je te grille dans toutes les facs pour lesquelles tu as postulé et toutes les autres, et chaque jour tu regretteras de ne pas avoir choisis l'une des deux autres options. »_

_Et sur cette dernière note d'un odieux chantage, Esther quitta la maison des Forbes en faisant claquer la porte. Caroline s'effondra sur le canapé et pleura à chaude larmes. Quoi qu'elle décide, elle était coincée. Elle ne voulait pas quitter Klaus, elle l'aimait par-dessus tout. Mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner, tuer, ce bébé, il faisait partie d'elle déjà. Elle le regretterait toute sa vie…_

_Deux jours plus tard, alors que Klaus venait de quitter Mystic Falls pour Harvard, le cœur brisé, Caroline reçut chez elle un chèque de cinquante milles dollar, signé Esther. Dégoûtée, Caroline le froissa entre ses mains et le balança dans la commode de sa table de nuit. Jamais elle ne l'encaisserait…_

_Fin du flash-back !_

« Tu as accepté de l'argent de ma mère ? » claqua Klaus.

« Tu plaisantes ? » répliqua Caroline. « J'ai jamais touché un centime de cet argent. Je n'ai jamais encaissé ce chèque. Je l'ai gardé parce qu'au fond de moi, j'essayais de me convaincre que je finirais par tout t'avouer un jour. »

« Matt et Elena ? » demanda Klaus s'en aller plus loin.

« Ils savent pour Naomi, mais ils ignoraient pourquoi je t'avais quitté. » répondit Caroline. « Elena ne l'a su qu'hier, et Matt doit être au courant maintenant. Katherine aussi le savait, mais elle savait toute la vérité avant Elena et Matt. »

« Quoi ? » fit Klaus.

« C'est mon avocate. C'est elle qui garde le chèque que ta mère m'a fait. » dit Caroline.

« Ma propre mère ! » dit Klaus, qui se laissa tomber sur un banc de pierre derrière. « Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça ? _Nous_ faire ça ? »

« Tu me crois ? » s'étonna Caroline.

Klaus redressa la tête vers elle.

« Evidement. » dit-il. « De toute façon, j'ai toujours su quand tu mentais. »

« C'est vrai. » dit-elle en souriant timidement.

« Seulement ma mère ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Je n'ai eu affaire qu'à elle, après j'ignore si ton père était derrière tout ça ou on. » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle le rejoignit et s'asseya à ses côtés.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. » dit-elle.

Klaus la vit ouvrir son petit sac à main et en sorti une photo, qu'elle lui tendit. Il s'en empara d'une main tremblante.

« Elle sait tout, tu sais ? » lui dit Caroline. « Et elle est déjà prête à te rencontrer. A vrai dire, elle attend ça depuis douze ans. »

« Elle est magnifique. » dit Klaus.

« Elle te ressemble énormément. » lui apprit Caroline.

« En quoi ? » voulut savoir Klaus.

« Et bien, elle est très intelligente, très douée en maths ce que je ne suis pas vraiment. » répondit-elle.

« Ça c'est bien vrai. » la taquina Klaus, qui se reçut une tape sur l'épaule.

« Méchant ! » dit Caroline, sans cacher son sourire. « Elle dessine aussi, beaucoup. Elle a même un atelier rien qu'à elle à la maison. »

« Elle est douée ? » demanda-t-il.

« Beaucoup. » acquiesça Caroline.

Il voulut lui rendre la photo, mais elle refusa.

« Elle veut que tu la gardes. » dit-elle.

« Tu… tu lui diras merci. » dit-il.

« Tu lui diras toi-même. » dit Caroline. « Demain matin, chez moi pour le petit-déjeuner, à 7h30 ! »

« Si tôt ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Ça ne va pas… la déstabiliser ? »

« Si je l'appelle pour lui dire que tu veux la connaitre, elle va me dire de te ramener à la maison avec moi sur le champ. » dit Caroline.

« Alors demain matin ! » acquiesça Klaus.

Sans pouvoir résister, Caroline porta une main sur la joue de Klaus.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, et n'en veut pas à Elena, Matt et Kat, ils n'ont fait que tenir une promesse. » lui dit-elle. « Je vais rentrer, tu as sans doute beaucoup de choses à faire, comme faire éclater la vérité. »

« Et je ne vais pas me gêner. » dit Klaus. « Rebekah veut à tout prix te voir. »

« Moi aussi je veux la voir, mais je crois que j'ai eu ma dose pour ce soir. » dit Caroline en se levant du banc. « Dis-lui de passer à l'agence quand elle veut, je lui ferais voir l'envers du décor. »

Klaus sourit. Caroline lui tourna le dos et s'apprêta à repartir par où elle était arrivée, mais elle se ravisa et se retourna vers Klaus.

« Tu n'as pas trouvé la lettre que je t'ai laissé ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Quelle lettre ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

« Le jour où on a rompu, je suis parti rapidement chez moi où je t'ai écris une lettre dans laquelle je te disais toute la vérité. Je suis passé chez toi, et j'ai fais croire à ton père que j'avais perdu ça. » expliqua-t-elle en désignant le bracelet à son poignet.

« Tu l'as toujours ! » remarqua-t-il.

« Il ne me quitte jamais. » avoua-t-elle.

« Non, je n'ai jamais eu ta lettre. » dit-il.

« Je sais, et apparemment Elena l'a retrouvé dans les affaires de ta mère. » dit Caroline. « Je vais lui dire de te la donner. »

« Merci, de m'avoir tout dit. » dit Klaus. « Même si c'est douze ans après. »

« Je t'aime Klaus, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. » avoua-t-elle.

A ce moment là, le cœur de Klaus bondit dans sa poitrine avec une joie qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps. Caroline s'éloigna pour de bon cette fois, faisant le tour du Manoir et regagna sa voiture. Une fois dans l'habitacle, elle sortit son téléphone, envoya un rapide sms à Elena et quitta l'allée des Mikaelson pour regagner son propre foyer, et sa petite fille.

…

Klaus était seul dans le jardin. Il fixait, depuis cinq minutes déjà, la photo de sa fille. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle avait la blondeur de sa mère, mais il détecta le même regard intense que le sien. Il prit une décision. Il rangea la photo dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et retourna à la soirée. Au fond de lui, il su que Caroline lui avait dit la vérité, et si sa mère ne démentait pas son implication dans leur rupture, alors il ne saurait dire ce qu'il ferait. Une fois de retour dans la salle, où tous les invités papotaient, buvaient et s'amusaient, Klaus fit balader son regard à travers la foule et finit par trouver sa mère, près de son père. Il détourna le regard et tomba sur celui d'Elena. Il se radoucit et lui fit un léger signe de la main de ne pas approcher tout de suite. Elle acquiesça. Klaus se dirigea finalement vers ses parents. Il se planta devant sa mère et l'empêcha de parler.

« Comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille ? » cracha-t-il.

« De quoi parles-tu, mon fils ? » demanda Esther.

« Ne fais pas l'innocente, maman. » dit Klaus. « J'ai passé une demi-heure à écouter Caroline me raconter toute l'histoire, tu sais, celle où tu es la grande méchante en lui demandant de me quitter parce qu'elle attendait un enfant. _Mon enfant_. »

Le visage d'Esther devint aussitôt livide. Sa prise autour de sa flûte de champagne se relâcha, et le verre tomba au sol, se brisant en milles morceaux, attirant aussitôt l'attention sur eux.

« Et tu as osé me regarder en face pendant toutes ces années en sachant que j'avais un enfant dont j'ignorais l'existence. »

Voir sa mère se décomposer ainsi mit Klaus en colère, mais il ne voulait pas faire d'esclandre.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça à ton propre fils ? » demanda-t-il.

« Enfin, Niklaus, de quoi parles-tu ? » demanda Mikael, confus.

« Je parle de la vraie raison qui a poussé Caroline à rompre, et c'est à cause de ta femme. » lui apprit-il. « Et à voir ton visage, tu n'étais pas au courant. »

« Au courant de quoi ? » insista Mikael.

« Coupe court à la soirée, une réunion de famille s'impose. » dit Klaus. « A la bibliothèque dans dix minutes. »

Et il s'éloigna…

Assis dans la bibliothèque, Klaus revit le visage de sa mère se vider de son sang. Elle était coupable de son malheur, et il allait le lui faire payer.

_« Klaus ! »_

Il leva les yeux, et vit Elena, la main droite sur son ventre rond. Aussitôt, son regard se voila et sa gorge se noua en pensant qu'il avait tout raté de l'existence de sa fille. La grossesse de Caroline, la naissance de Naomi, ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, sa première journée d'école etc… Contrairement à ses frères, qui étaient bien présent dans la vie de leurs enfants.

« Comment elle a pu me faire ça ? » demanda-t-il, alors qu'Elena prit place à côté de lui.

« Si Caroline nous en avait parlé plus tôt… » dit Elena.

« Ouais, je sais. » la coupa Klaus. « Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir… caché l'existence de ma fille. Une promesse est une promesse. »

« Qu'on aurait brisé si on avait su la vérité. » assura Elena.

« Je sais ! » dit Klaus.

« Tiens ! »

Elle tenait dans ses mains, une enveloppe blanche. Le prénom de Klaus y était écrit.

« C'est l'écriture de Caroline. » remarqua Klaus en prenant l'enveloppe entre ses doigts. « C'est la lettre dont elle m'a parlé ? »

« J'espère que tu me pardonneras d'avoir fouiné dans les affaires de ta mère. » dit Elena en faisant une légère grimace.

« Tu es toute pardonnée. » la rassura-t-il.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe. Douze ans… Il n'allait pas attendre une seconde de plus et déplia la lettre. L'écriture de Caroline se déroula sous ses yeux, et il en lu chaque ligne, l'imaginant assise à son bureau en train d'écrire cette lettre…

_Flash-back !_

_Klaus, Mon amour,_

_Je sais que je t'ai brisé le cœur, et j'en suis désolée. Je suis aussi anéantie que toi mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je t'ai donné comme raison la distance entre nos universités, mais ce n'était qu'un mensonge. La vérité c'est que je suis enceinte. Tu dois te demander comment je peux te cacher une chose pareille et te l'annoncer au travers d'une lettre alors que je pouvais te le dire en face au moment de notre rupture, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je le voulais, mais je ne pouvais pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que ta mère m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'accepterait pas que tu élèves un enfant alors que tu es sur le point d'entrer dans une des meilleures universités du pays pour devenir, à ton tour, un médecin. Tu as bien lu, je suis enceinte. Je porte ton enfant et on ne pourra pas l'élever ensemble. Ta mère me fait du chantage. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, mais pour rester avec toi je dois faire disparaître ce petit être qui grandit en moi, et c'est au-dessus de mes forces alors je te quitte, parce que je n'ai pas le choix. J'élèverais notre petit bébé en lui racontant chaque jour de sa vie à quel point son père était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Le jour où il – ou elle - me demandera pourquoi tu n'es pas avec nous, je lui dirais que tu ne peux pas être près de nous parce que tu es plus important ailleurs. Il ne comprendra pas, mais avec les années viendra le temps où il ou elle sera assez grande pour comprendre que tu si tu pouvais, si tu avais eu le choix, tu serais avec nous… Peu importe quand tu liras cette lettre, si c'est ce jour même, le 17 septembre 2001, ou des années plus tard, j'espère que tu viendras me chercher et me ramener à la raison en me promettant que personne, et encore moins ta mère, ne pourra me faire du mal._

_Je t'aime Klaus, pour toujours et à jamais !_

_Ta Caroline !_

_Fin du flash-back !_

Klaus replia la lettre. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Il avait envie de pleurer, de s'effondrer. Tant d'années passés à se demander pourquoi Caroline l'avait quitté. Il ne pouvait pas faire l'impasse sur les aveux de Caroline, la réaction de sa mère et cette lettre.

« Tu l'as trouvé dans les affaires de ma mère ? » demanda Klaus, à Elena.

« J'ai dû me baisser pour la trouver, scotchée sous le lit. » répondit-elle.

« Elena ! » la réprimanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle. « T'as pensé à ton bébé ? T'es folle. »

« Je ne pensais qu'à une chose, retrouver cette lettre. » lui dit-elle. « Mais j'ai fais très attention, rassure-toi. »

« _Bon, c'est quoi ces conneries ? » _

C'était Kol, qui rentra en trombe dans la bibliothèque, suivit du reste de sa famille, plus Sage l'épouse de Finn, Katherine l'épouse d'Elijah et cousine d'Elena, et Matt.

« Pourquoi on a dû mettre fin à cette soirée ? » demanda Kol.

« Demande à notre mère. » cracha Klaus.

« Maman ? » fit Kol en se tournant vers elle.

Mais Esther était incapable de parler.

« Moi je vais vous le dire. » dit Elena, qui se leva. « Votre mère ici présente ne voulait pas que votre frère Klaus gâche sa vie, et surtout pas avec Caroline. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » dit Kol en perdant patience.

« Quand Caroline a quitté votre frère, ce n'était pas à cause de la distance de leurs facs, mais parce qu'elle attendait un bébé. » lâcha Elena.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Rebekah.

« Comment… comment ne l'a-t-on jamais su ? » demanda Mikael.

« Esther, vous ne voulez pas leur raconter comment vous avez appris pour la grossesse de Caroline, et la façon dont vous vous y êtes prise pour la faire chanter ? » proposa Elena.

« Maman ? » hoqueta Rebekah.

« Dis-nous que ce ne sont que des Immondices infondées. » la supplia son mari.

« Tu as fais chanter ta propre belle-fille ? » demanda Elijah.

Kol se retourna vers sa femme et Matt.

« Vous étiez au courant ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pour le bébé ? » demanda Elena. « Oui, mais pour le chantage, non, sinon on aurait forcé Caroline à tout avouer. »

« Elle nous a fait promettre de ne jamais rien vous dire sur l'existence de Naomi. » intervint Matt, d'une voix posée.

Il hasarda un regard vers sa femme, qui le fixait avec des yeux humides.

« Pendant toutes ces années, tu m'as regardé en face en sachant que j'avais une nièce. » dit-elle.

« Ne leur en veut pas, Bekah. » leur dit Klaus, en se levant. « Moi je ne leur en veux pas, ils ne sont pas responsable de mon malheur. »

« Oh je t'en prie ! » finit par dire Esther. « Tu as eu tout ce que tu voulais, tu as intégré la meilleure école de ce pays et tu es devenu un médecin, comme ton père et tes frères avant toi. En quoi tu étais malheureux ? »

« Comment peux-tu me dire ça ? » éclata Klaus. « Tu as dis à Caroline que si elle voulait rester avec moi elle devait avorter. »

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » souffla Sage, une main devant sa bouche.

« Mais elle a refusé d'avorter et tu l'as menacé de faire de sa vie un enfer si elle ne me quittait pas. » poursuivit-il. « Tu es même allé jusqu'à la payer. »

« Quoi ? » s'écrièrent toute la famille, sauf Katherine, Matt et Elena.

« Oh mais rassurez-vous, ma Caroline est plus maligne que ça. Elle t'a envoyé te faire voir en refusant ton chèque. » dit Klaus à sa mère.

« Elle ne me l'a pas renvoyé pour autant. » dit Esther.

« Vous faites bien d'en parler. » intervint Katherine. « Ce fameux chèque est en lieu sûr, puisque je lui ai fais monter tout un dossier au cas où elle changerait d'avis et que vous décidiez de mettre votre menace à exécution. »

« Chérie, tu le savais aussi ? » demanda Elijah.

« Ne m'en veux pas, Elijah. » lui dit Katherine. « Caroline est mon amie et aussi ma cliente depuis qu'elle a créée sa société. »

« Secret professionnel entre un client et son avocat. » comprit Mikael.

« Exactement ! » acquiesça Katherine.

« Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter une seconde d'en vouloir à Matt, Elena ou Katherine ? » s'emporta Klaus.

Tout le monde se tût. Klaus reporta son regard, plein de colère, vers sa mère.

« Ok, t'es malheureux à cause de moi. » déclara Esther. « Mais je ne m'excuserais pas. Tu aurais voulu passer la moitié de tes études à te lever la nuit, à nourrir un bébé et à réviser entre deux Layettes ? »

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça alors qu'à 18 ans tu avais déjà Elijah. » claqua Klaus.

« Je ne voulais pas de ça pour toi. » répliqua Esther.

« C'était peut-être à moi de décider. » rétorqua Klaus.

« Caroline avait reçu une réponse d'Harvard, quelques jours après ton départ. » avoua Elena, attirant l'attention sur elle. « Elle avait été accepté, mais elle s'est contenté de la fac de Whitmore. »

« On aurait pu être ensemble. » dit Klaus. « J'aurais pu… élever cette petite fille tout en menant mes études, comme papa l'a fait. »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » maugréa Esther.

« Qui était avec vous, à chacun de vos accouchements ? » lui demanda soudainement Matt.

« Quoi ? » fit Esther. « Où est le rapport ? »

« Vous n'étiez pas seule, je me trompe ? » dit Matt. « Vous aviez votre mari auprès de vous à chaque fois, vous étiez dans un hôpital entouré de professionnels. Caroline a refusé d'aller à l'hôpital de peur de croiser quelqu'un de votre famille. Elle a accouché dans sa chambre, chez elle, entouré de ses amis. On était là avec Elena, on l'a vu s'effondrer parce que Klaus n'était pas auprès d'elle comme il aurait dû l'être. Elle a arrêté d'aller au lycée pendant sa grossesse pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Kol et Rebekah. Elle est restée enfermée chez elle pendant plus de neuf mois. Elle était seule pour élever sa fille. Vous avez privé une petite fille de son père uniquement par pur égoïsme. »

« Boucle-la Matt, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! » tempêta Esther envers son beau-fils.

« Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait, si Rebekah était tombée enceinte à dix-sept ans ? » demanda Matt. « Vous l'auriez tiré par les cheveux jusqu'à l'hôpital pour avorter ? Vous auriez fait pareil à Elena ? »

Devant le visage impassible d'Esther, un visage fermé, dur et dénué d'émotions, Rebekah faillit tourner de l'œil mais Matt l'a rattrapa. Elle s'accrocha à son mari.

« Tu m'as privé de ma fille. » souffla Klaus. « J'ai perdu douze années de sa vie à cause de toi. »

Il prit la photo donnée par Caroline un peu plus tôt. Il s'approcha de sa mère et lui montra la photo.

« Tu vois cette petite fille ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Jamais tu ne t'approcheras d'elle, et d'après Caroline, elle sait ce que tu as fais. »

« Klaus… » le prévint sa mère. « Si tu retournes vers elle… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » la coupa-t-il. « Tu viens déjà de te mettre un de tes fils à dos. »

Il ravala sa colère.

« Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. » lui dit-il avant de sortir de la bibliothèque.

Il alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, à l'étage. La photo de sa fille entre les mains, et il s'effondra au pied de son lit, pleurant ces douze années de perdues.

A la bibliothèque du Manoir, la tension était palpable.

« Arrêtez de me regarder comme une bête curieuse. » dit Esther.

« En l'espace de dix minutes, je t'ai vu sous un autre angle, Esther. » lui dit Mikael. « Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. »

« Tu ne m'aurais pas soutenu. » ricana Esther.

« Evidement que non. » dit Mikael. « Comment peux-tu te satisfaire du malheur de notre fils ? D'une petite fille ? »

« J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire. » martela Esther. « Ton fils que tu aimes tant est devenu médecin grâce au travail acharné qu'il a fourni ces dernières années. »

« Il aurait pu réussir tout autant en élevant sa fille. » dit Mikael. « Nous les aurions soutenus… »

« Ne compte pas sur moi, Mikael. » lui dit Esther. « Caroline n'a jamais fait partie de la famille pour moi. Cette petite adolescente naïve et sans cervelle, avec mon fils qui avait un grand avenir devant lui ? Non mais ça va pas ! »

« Il faut que je m'en aille de cette maison. » dit Rebekah. « Matt, rentrons, _maintenant_ ! »

Ils furent les premiers à s'en aller, et Rebekah n'eut même pas un regard pour sa mère. Esther regarda ses trois garçons restants, tous autant déçus les uns que les autres.

« Pas vous ! » les prévint-elle.

« Faudra t'y faire ! » cracha Kol, qui tendit sa main à Elena.

Ils furent les suivants à partir.

« Tu n'aimais peut-être pas Caroline, mais elle était une sœur pour nous, et Klaus l'aimait. » dit Elijah, d'une voix posée. « Et il l'aime toujours. »

« A nous tous, nous aurions pu les entourer, les aider, mais tu en as décidé autrement. » dit Finn. « Nous voulons connaitre notre nièce, mais comme l'a dit Klaus, tu ne l'approcheras pas. »

Finn et Elijah furent les derniers à partir, accompagnés de leurs épouses. Mikael resta seul avec sa femme.

« Tu ne voulais pas de cette vie pour Klaus, parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'il reproduise ce que tu as vécu. » dit Mikael à sa femme. « Nous avons élevés nos cinq enfants alors que je n'étais même pas diplômé de la faculté de médecine. Nous avons réussis à mener nos carrières tout en ayant une famille unie et aimante. Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à faire cela ? Tu as éloigné notre fils de la femme qu'il aimait. Pourquoi ? Tu regrettes les choix que l'ont a fait ? »

« Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis, Mikael. » lui dit-elle.

« Alors explique-moi. » quémanda-t-il. « Nous avons deux petits-enfants merveilleux. Tu aimes autant Noah que Liza, et nous aurions pu accueillir cette petite-fille, Naomi, parmi nous il y a douze ans… »

« Je ne voulais pas de Caroline dans notre famille ! » éclata-t-elle, avouant enfin la vérité.

Mikael se passa une main sur le visage. Sa femme était devenue une étrangère.

« J'ignore si je vais pouvoir continuer comme ça, Esther, pas après ce que je viens d'apprendre. » avoua-t-il.

Il quitta la bibliothèque à son tour. Seule, Esther fulmina. Comment après douze années d'une vie parfaite, cette petite peste de Caroline avait pu mettre son nez dans sa famille et tout chambouler en rompant leur pacte ? Elle attrapa un vase vide de toute fleur, et le lança avec force. Le vase s'écrasa.

_Chambre de Klaus !_

Assis sur le lit après avoir rempli à la va-vite plusieurs valises de ses affaires, Klaus leva la tête vers la porte lorsqu'on toqua à celle-ci. Son père attendit sur le seuil.

« Tu es venu me demander de pardonner à maman ? » ironisa Klaus.

« Pas du tout. » répondit Mikael. « Je suis venu voir comment tu allais. »

« A ton avis ? » dit Klaus.

« Ouais, j'imagine. » dit Mikael en s'asseyant près de son fils.

« Tu n'étais vraiment pas au courant ? » demanda Klaus.

« Si j'avais su ce que ta mère avait fait, j'aurais fais tout mon possible pour l'annuler. » répondit Mikael. « Contrairement à ta mère, j'ai toujours apprécié Caroline. »

« Elle t'a dit… pourquoi elle avait fait ça, en dehors du fait qu'elle ne voulait pas de ça pour moi ? » voulut savoir Klaus.

« Elle ne voulait pas de Caroline dans notre famille. » avoua Mikael.

« Comment je suis censé réagir ? » demanda Klaus. « Papa, je l'aime encore. »

« Alors fonce et reprends ta vie en main. » lui dit Mikael d'une voix ferme. « Va retrouver ta famille, dis à Caroline que tu l'aimes, dis à ta petite fille que plus jamais tu ne t'en iras. Soyez une famille ! »

« Je la vois demain. » lui apprit Klaus.

« C'est bien mon fils. » lui sourit Mikael.

« Papa, je crois que je vais partir de la maison pour de bon. » dit Klaus. « Je vais déjà avoir du mal à bosser avec maman… »

« Je comprends ! » dit Mikael. « Allez, mets-toi au lit et demain matin, tout ira mieux. »

« Je n'ai plus sept ans. » s'amusa Klaus.

« Ne te moque pas de ton vieux père. » dit Mikael.

Il donna une légère tape sur l'épaule de son fils, puis, se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Bonne nuit, Niklaus. » lui dit Mikael.

« Bonne nuit papa. » souffla Klaus.

La porte se referma. Klaus se déchaussa et enleva son costume. Il se glissa sous ses couvertures, en sous-vêtement, et s'endormi…

_Maison des Forbes !_

Le dos appuyé contre la porte, Caroline ferma les yeux. Elle venait de rentrer de la soirée en l'honneur de Klaus. Elle l'avait revu, et tous les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui étaient remontés à la surface comme une grosse vague s'échouant sur la plage.

_« Caroline ? »_

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et croisa ceux de Tyler.

« Tu rentres tôt. » dit-il en s'approchant de son amie.

« Ouais. » dit-elle.

« Il sait ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il sait. » répondit-elle. « A l'heure qu'il est ils doivent tous savoir. »

« C'était la seule chose à faire. » dit Tyler.

« Où est Naomi ? » demanda Caroline.

« Hayley vient de la monter dans sa chambre, elle s'est endormit. » lui dit Tyler.

« Je vais monter la voir. » dit-elle.

A ce moment même, Hayley descendit les escaliers et rejoignit son petit-ami et Caroline.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je lui ai tout dis, il m'a cru, et à l'instant où je vous parle ça doit barder chez les Mikaelson. » répondit Caroline, qui se débarrassa de ses escarpins. « Merci d'avoir gardé Naomi. »

« Y a pas de quoi, tu sais qu'on sera toujours là. » lui dit Tyler.

« On va y aller, et ne t'en fais pas ta cuisine est propre. » dit Hayley en souriant.

Caroline lui rendit son sourire. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle enclencha le code de l'alarme de sa propriété, éteignit les lumières du bas après avoir vérifié que tout était bien verrouillé, elle monta à l'étage et s'arrêta devant la chambre entrouverte de sa fille. La lumière du couloir éclaira la chambre de la fillette. Caroline entra, et alla s'asseoir doucement sur le lit de sa fille endormie. Elle lui caressa les cheveux. Naomi ouvrit des yeux endormis…

« Maman, t'es rentrée ? » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. » s'excusa Caroline.

« Ce n'est rien. » dit Naomi. « Papa ? »

« Il sait tout, mais je te raconterais tout demain matin, promis. » lui assura Caroline.

« D'accord ! » marmonna Naomi en refermant les yeux.

Caroline embrassa sa fille sur le front.

« Je t'aime ! » murmura-t-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi, maman. » dit Naomi avant de se rendormir profondément.

Caroline resta encore quelques minutes à veiller sa fille avant de sortir de la chambre et de regagner la sienne. Elle prit une longue demi-heure pour se démaquiller, se déshabiller et se mettre en pyjama. Elle mit son portable en charge après avoir réglé le réveil, puis, ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit un album photo. Elle alla s'asseoir dans son lit et ouvrit l'album. C'était un album uniquement rempli de photo d'elle et de Klaus. De leur premier baiser au bal de fin d'année du lycée pour Klaus, en passant par leur premier été ensemble et d'autres petits moments d'attentions capturés sur l'instant. Elle aurait aimé que ces douze dernières années soient chargées de photo d'eux avec leur petite fille, mais malheureusement elle n'en aurait jamais. Caroline referma l'album photo, le rangea et se glissa dans son lit, fermant les yeux en pensant à Klaus et à la seconde chance qui s'offrait à eux…

_Le lendemain !_

_4 juin 2014 !_

Vêtue d'une robe bustier rouge mi-longues, créée par ses soins, Caroline s'attelait à la préparation du petit-déjeuner… pour trois. A son réveil, elle avait appelé Elena afin qu'elle donne son adresse à Klaus, puis, elle s'était douché, préparé et elle avait réveillée sa fille qui faisait la même chose. Naomi déboula en trombe dans la grande cuisine, habillée de son uniforme scolaire réglementaire de son école privée. Une jupe noire, une chemise bleue, une cravate blanche zébrée de bleue.

« Je suis prête ! » dit Naomi.

« Super ! » lui sourit Caroline. « Et si tu allais mettre la table ? Pour trois ! »

« Pour trois ? » répéta Naomi, confuse.

Caroline acquiesça en souriant. Le visage de Naomi s'éclaira lorsqu'elle comprit.

« Il va venir ? »

« Il ne devrait pas être très loin. » répondit Caroline. « Rassure-moi, tu es heureuse qu'il vienne, hein ? »

« Oui ! » fit Naomi avant de se jeter dans les bras de sa mère. « T'es la meilleure maman du monde. »

« C'est très gentil ! » pouffa Caroline.

Cinq minutes plus tard, alors que la table et le petit-déjeuner étaient prêts, Naomi se souvint qu'elle avait oublié son livre de maths dans sa chambre. Elle grimpa les escaliers en courant, laissant sa mère seule au moment même où Caroline entendit le moteur d'une voiture approchait. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et vit, devant le portail fermé, une Mercedes Noire. Ce n'était pas la voiture d'Hayley ou de Tyler, mais les palpitations intensives de son cœur lui apprirent l'identité de cette personne. Elle avait les mêmes palpitations chaque fois qu'il était proche d'elle. Machinalement, de la main gauche, elle tâtonna le mur à la recherche du bouton qui ouvrirait le portail. Quand ce fut le cas, la voiture s'engouffra dans l'allée à une place libre et non encombrante. Le moteur s'arrêta. La portière s'ouvrit, et Klaus sortit de sa voiture, vêtu d'un simple jean, d'un t-shirt et d'une veste en jean. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et Caroline pouvait sentir la brûlure de son regard sur son corps. Klaus s'approcha, grimpa les escaliers du perron, et une fois qu'il fut devant Caroline, trop près et à la fois pas assez près, Klaus fit une chose qu'il attendait de faire depuis plus de douze ans. Il prit le visage de Caroline en coupe et l'embrassa sans se poser de question.

« Klaus… » dit-elle contre ses lèvres. « Attends ! »

« On a assez attendu, tu ne crois pas ? » chuchota-t-il.

« La petite va descendre. » lui dit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle s'écarta de l'étreinte de Klaus, à regret. En le fit entrer tout en essuyant le gloss qui avait coulé sur ses lèvres, mais elle esquissa un sourire que Klaus remarqua. Il sourit à son tour, quand il leva les yeux. Son sourire se fana. Sa fille était là, debout au bas des escaliers, et elle le regardait. Dans ses yeux, aussi bleus que les siens, il pu y lire de la joie, mais aussi de la tristesse et enfin, du soulagement. Naomi le reconnaissait via les photos que sa mère le lui avait montré. Même si sur les photos il avait dix-neuf ans, il n'avait pas tant changé. N'écoutant que son cœur, Naomi lâcha son livre de maths, qui tomba au sol et se jeta dans les bras de son père, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, posant son contre son torse.

« Enfin ! » souffla-t-elle.

Klaus, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, referma les bras autour d'elle. Il sentit comme un déclic en lui, comme si la pièce manquante d'un puzzle avait enfin trouvé sa place. Père et fille enfin réunis, Klaus regarda Caroline, qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas pleurer.

« Maman, pleure pas ou je vais pleurer aussi. » dit Naomi, qui s'écarta des bras de son père, mais qui glissa ses mains dans les siennes. « Tu vas rester avec nous maintenant, hein ? »

Klaus sourit à sa fille. C'était indéniable, elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux.

« Maintenant que je suis là je ne partirais plus loin de toi, mais pour ce qui est de ta maman, c'est à elle de décider. » lui dit Klaus.

« Maman ? » fit Naomi en la regardant.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. » dit Caroline.

« Mais… » voulut insister Naomi, mais Caroline haussa les sourcils, ce qui dissuada Naomi de continuer. « D'accord je me tais. »

« C'est une bonne idée. » acquiesça Caroline. « Maintenant file prendre ton petit-déjeuner avant qu'Hayley n'arrive. Et ramasse ton livre. »

A contrecoeur, Naomi lâcha les mains de son père, ramassa son livre de maths et se dirigea dans le salon. Caroline passa devant Klaus pour aller rejoindre sa fille, mais elle fut stoppée par Klaus, qui lui barra la route de la main.

« Peu importe ce que tu vas décider, moi je t'aime toujours, Caroline, et il est temps qu'on devienne enfin une famille. » lui dit-il en la transperçant du regard.

« Tu veux bien attendre que Naomi soit à l'école, avant qu'on parle de ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Klaus acquiesça, puis, entrelaçant leurs doigts, ils rejoignirent Naomi…

Le petit-déjeuner entouré de ses deux parents réunis fut trop court pour Naomi. Elle faillit demander à sa mère de l'autoriser à sécher les cours, mais elle se rappela l'interro de maths – le dernier de l'année – qui l'attendait, alors elle en oublia son envie de sécher le collège. Klaus remarqua l'air triste de sa fille, qui était sur le pas de la porte, attendant qu'Hayley ne franchise le portail.

« Hey ! » dit-il en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur et en lui prenant les mains. « Je t'ai fais une promesse, je ne repartirais pas. Je serai là quand tu rentreras de l'école. »

« D'accord ! » dit Naomi, avant de se blottir contre son père, nichant son visage dans son cou.

Elle déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue, lui sourit, et sortit de la maison après avoir serré sa mère dans ses bras. Elle grimpa dans la voiture d'Hayley, sur le siège arrière et la voiture de la jeune femme disparue après que le portail se soit refermé.

Caroline referma la porte et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Va falloir que j'aille au bureau quelques heures. » dit-elle à l'attention de Klaus, qui l'a suivait.

« Caroline faut qu'on parle. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Je sais ! » dit-elle en entrant dans sa chambre.

Debout devant sa coiffeuse, elle prit un chouchou et attacha ses cheveux, attrapa une veste en jean dans sa penderie. Klaus était au milieu de la chambre.

« Promis je rentre avant le déjeuner, et on parlera. » dit Caroline, qui s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa… sur la joue. « Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, je reviens vite. »

Mais Klaus l'arrêta alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre.

« J'ai attendu douze ans, Caroline, je ne peux pas attendre une minute de plus. » lui dit-il. « J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Klaus ! » dit-elle.

« Si tu ne veux pas te remettre avec moi, dis-le moi. » la supplia-t-il.

« Je ne veux que ça, être avec toi. » répliqua-t-elle. « Nik, je t'assure que je le veux plus que tout, mais ces douze dernières années j'ai vécu seule parce que ta mère m'y a forcé… »

« Ma mère ne te fera rien, Caroline. » lui assura-t-il. « Je ne la laisserais pas faire, et ma famille non plus. Ils ne lui pardonnent pas ce qu'elle t'a fait. »

« Et je ne me laisserais pas faire. » dit-elle.

« Alors arrête de me résister. » dit-il.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Caroline sentit peu à peu ses défenses céder la place au désir et à l'envie qu'elle ressentait de s'abandonner. Leurs langues se touchèrent, et Caroline ne pensa plus à rien, hormis au corps de Klaus contre le sien. Elle laissa tomber sa veste et agrippa les pans du t-shirt de Klaus.

« Je t'aime ! » lui dit-il en reculant légèrement et en soulevant les bras.

Elle lui enleva le t-shirt, et la vue de son torse nu la ramena plus de douze années en arrière.

« Je peux très bien arriver en retard. » dit Caroline, en envoyant valser ses chaussures. « Après tout, c'est moi le boss. »

Klaus l'attrapa par les hanches.

« Redis-moi que tu m'aimes ! » quémanda-t-il.

« Je t'aime ! »

Il baissa la fermeture éclaire dans son dos, et la belle robe rouge glissa le long de sa poitrine, révélant ses seins dénués de soutien-gorge. Klaus en devint fou. Ils avaient été séparés – de force – trop longtemps l'un de l'autre que se retrouver à nouveau aussi proche était presque un supplice pour chacun d'eux.

« J'ai presque envie de faire durer ce moment toute la journée. » dit Klaus, qui fit courir sa bouche dans le cou de Caroline.

Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, se délectant du contact de leur peau. Elle fut délestée de sa robe, qui tomba à ses pieds. Caroline poussa Klaus qui, sous la force, se retrouva à moitié assis sur le lit. Elle se jeta sur lui, défit sa ceinture à la hâte tandis que les mains de Klaus se faufilèrent sur ses cuisses, déclenchant milles frissons chez la jeune femme, qui se hâta de lui enlever son pantalon. Impatient, Klaus se leva du lit, envoya valser chaussures, pantalon, caleçon et chaussettes…

Ce matin-là, ils firent l'amour avec tendresse, passion et amour. Après toutes ces années éloignées, ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés. Allongés l'un face à l'autre, les doigts entrelacés, Klaus et Caroline n'ont jamais été aussi heureux. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Ils n'en avaient jamais eu besoin. Le silence et leur regard suffisaient à faire parler leurs émotions…

Caroline fut obligée de quitter les bras chaud de Klaus pour partir au travail, mais elle lui promit de revenir pour le déjeuner…

_Bâtiment Forbes Design !_

Caroline arriva à son entreprise… en retard. Elle avait changée de tenue et avait troquée sa robe rouge contre un simple jean et un dos-nu blanc. Sortant de l'ascenseur, elle s'excusa auprès de ses employés pour son retard et se dirigea vers son bureau, dont elle trouva la porte ouverte.

« Désolée patron, j'ai pas pu l'arrêter. » dit Zoé, l'assistante de Caroline.

Cette dernière s'approcha de la porte, et à la vue de l'intruse, elle serra des poings mais se calma et se tourna vers son assistante :

« Dites à Mason de monter et d'attendre ici ! »

« Bien Mademoiselle ! » acquiesça Zoé.

Caroline entra dans son bureau et ferma la porte en la faisant claquer si forte, que la visiteuse en sursauta.

« Esther, mais quelle bonne surprise. » dit Caroline, de bonne humeur.

« Tu n'es pas ravie de me voir alors arrête d'être aussi… joviale ça m'énerve. » rétorqua Esther.

« Vous êtes très perspicace. » répondit Caroline avant d'aller derrière son bureau. « Que me vaut ce déplaisir ? »

« Il me semble que je t'avais prévenu. » dit simplement Esther.

« Oui, et je n'avais que dix-sept ans. J'étais jeune et naïve, et j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. » dit Caroline en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil ergonomique. « Ah, maintenant je suis plus disposée à vous écouter, mais faites vite, j'ai du travail. »

Croisant une jambe par-dessus l'autre, les bras sur posés sur les bras de la chaise, Caroline regarda sa belle-mère avec un grand sourire.

« Si c'est pour me menacer encore une fois, la porte est juste derrière vous. » lui dit-elle. « Et ne tentez rien contre moi, cette fois je ne suis pas seule et j'ai une très bonne avocate. »

« Tu aurais dû la boucler sur l'existence de ta fille. » gronda Esther. « Je me moque de savoir ce qu'elle représente pour Matt et Elena, mais tu n'avais pas le droit de dire toute la vérité à Klaus. Je t'avais prévenu de ce que je te ferais subir si jamais tu le révélais. »

« _Ma fille_, comme vous le dites si bien, a grandi sans son père par votre faute. » répliqua Caroline. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de révéler quoi que ce soit à Klaus, mais Rebekah m'a invité à cette soirée parce qu'elle voulait que son frère et moi on recolle les morceaux, et Elena m'a fait cracher vos manigances. Si vous ne m'aviez pas forcé la main, j'aurais élevé ma fille avec son père, et j'aurais étudié dans la même université que lui. J'aurais fais passer mes rêves au second plan pour qu'il puisse obtenir son diplôme. J'aurais tout fait pour lui, et vous le savez, mais vous ne m'avez jamais aimé. »

« Tu as raison sur un point, Caroline, je ne t'ai jamais aimé. » admit Esther. « Tu n'étais pas digne de mon fils, et tu ne l'es pas davantage aujourd'hui, même avec ta petite entreprise. »

Caroline se leva de sa chaise, les mains appuyées sur le bureau, elle martela :

« C'est la guerre que vous voulez, Esther ? Allez-y, mais avant de continuer, sachez que vos enfants ne vous soutiendront pas. D'après Klaus, ils sont très remontés contre vous. »

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? » demanda Esther.

« Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je suis arrivé en retard ce matin ? » fit Caroline, un sourire fier sur le visage. « C'est parce que j'ai passé plus d'une heure à m'envoyer en l'air avec votre fils. »

Le visage d'Esther devint rouge de colère.

« Et oui, on se donne une seconde chance. » poursuivit Caroline. « Que ça vous plaise ou non, je ne suis plus une petite fille influençable. Je me battrais becs et ongles pour ma fille et l'homme que j'aime. Jamais plus vous ne me manipulerez, et vous n'arriverez jamais à détruire ce que j'ai mis tant d'années à bâtir. Maintenant sortez ! »

Elle fit le tour de son bureau et alla ouvrir la porte.

« Mason ! » appela-t-elle.

Mason Lockwood – qui n'était autre que le cousin de Tyler – entra dans le bureau.

« Tu veux bien escorter cette femme hors de d'ici ? » demanda Caroline. « Et fais en sorte qu'elle n'y remettre plus jamais les pieds. »

« Oui Mademoiselle ! » répondit Mason.

Il s'approcha d'Esther, et sans la toucher, lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps qu'elle parte. Elle s'arrêta devant Caroline.

« Je t'ai prévenu. » grinça-t-elle.

« Sortez d'ici ! » claqua Caroline.

Elle échangea un signe de tête entendu avec Mason, puis, une fois que sa vieille mégère de belle-mère fut partie, Caroline claqua la porte et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Personne ne vint l'importuner, pas même son assistante, qui garda ses distances quand sa patronne était dans un tel état.

_Maison des Forbes !_

Caroline rentra chez elle pour le déjeuner, comme elle l'avait promis à Klaus, et elle trouva ce dernier dans la cuisine, en train… de cuisiner.

« Euh… tu ne cuisines pas. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Les choses changent, mon ange. » lui dit-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

Il posa cuiller et couvercle, et s'approcha d'elle, l'entoura par la taille et l'embrassa.

« On saute le déjeuner ? » lui proposa-t-il, la faisant rire.

« J'aurais adoré, mais il faut que je te parle d'un truc. » lui dit-elle.

« Je t'écoute. » dit-il sans pour autant la lâcher.

« Quand je suis arrivée au travail, ta mère m'attendait dans mon bureau. » l'informa-t-elle. « Et… elle m'a encore menacé, pas explicitement, mais elle n'était pas contente que tu saches toute la vérité. _Et_, elle m'a avoué qu'elle n'appréciait pas que tu saches que tu as une fille… »

« Ne va pas plus loin. » l'arrêta Klaus. « On déjeune, tu retournes au travail, j'attends le retour de Naomi, je la confie quelques heures à Hayley, je vais tuer ma mère et je reviens. »

« Faut pas exagérer. » dit Caroline, soudain très fatiguée par cette situation. « Ecoute, parle-lui une bonne fois pour toute, mais moi je n'en peux plus. Si elle persiste, je porte plainte, et avec Katherine de mon côté je n'aurais pas trop de mal à obtenir une injonction. »

« Ça n'ira pas jusque-là, je te le promets. » lui assura Klaus. « Tu es toujours d'accord pour que je vienne vivre ici ? »

« Je te l'ai dis, j'ai envie de cette seconde chance autant que toi. » lui sourit-elle. « Certains diront qu'on va trop vite, mais on s'en fiche, on a déjà perdu douze ans. »

« C'est vrai ! » acquiesça-t-il en souriant.

« Naomi va être ravie. » dit Caroline.

Klaus l'embrassa, mais ils durent se séparer avant de déraper et de sauter le déjeuner, comme ils en avaient tous les deux très envie…

_15h30 !_

Klaus avait enfilé sa veste en jean et descendait les escaliers, au moment même où Naomi entrait en trombe dans la maison. Elle se stoppa net quand elle vit son père sur le point de partir.

« Où tu vas ? » s'étrangla-t-elle. « Tu m'as promis… »

« Et je ne t'ai pas menti. » la coupa Klaus.

Il s'asseya sur les escaliers et ouvrit ses bras à sa fille, qui jeta son sac par terre et courut dans les bras de Klaus. Hayley entra dans la maison mais fila dans le salon pour laisser de l'intimité au père et à sa fille.

« J'ai quelque chose à régler, c'est très important. » lui dit-il.

« Tu reviens quand ? » demanda Naomi, qui luttait pour ne pas pleurer.

« Je serai de retour pour le dîner, c'est promis. » répondit-il. « Et je ne partirais plus. Maman et moi on a parlé, et oui, on s'aime toujours alors, avec ta permission, si tu es d'accord, je vais venir vivre ici, avec vous deux. »

« Vous vous remettez ensemble ? » demanda Naomi, mais cette fois les yeux brillants de joie.

« Oui, on se remet ensemble, et on va être une famille. » répondit Klaus.

« Une vraie famille ! » acquiesça Naomi.

« Je vais y aller maintenant, et en attendant, si tu as des devoirs, tu les fais. » lui dit son père. « Et tu vas rester avec Hayley jusqu'au retour de maman. »

« Tu reviens vite ? » quémanda la petite fille.

« C'est promit ! »

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes, avant que le ventre de Naomi ne se mette à gargouiller. Elle embrassa son père sur la joue, puis, ramassa son sac et rejoignit Hayley dans le salon. En passant pour gagner la porte, Klaus échangea un regard entendu avec la jeune femme avant de s'en aller.

_Manoir Mikaelson !_

Lorsque Klaus avait mis un pied chez lui – qui deviendrait bientôt son ancien chez lui – il avait été accueillit par le silence. Ce jour-là, il savait que son père rentrait tôt du travail, alors il monta dans sa chambre, ouvrit les placards et sortit des valises. Des grandes valises. Il y a mit toutes ses affaires. Ses vêtements, ses chaussures, ses affaires de toilettes… dans un sac de sport, il y engouffra une boîte qui contenait des photos. Des photos de lui et Caroline qu'il conservait depuis toutes ses années. Il y a mit aussi toutes les photos sur lesquelles il était avec ses frères et sœurs. Il décida de laisser tout le reste. Après tout, il n'aurait pas besoin du mobilier. Alors qu'il commençait – deux heures plus tard – à faire un dernier voyage depuis son ancienne chambre à sa voiture, ses parents étaient déjà rentrés. Même si Mikael ne s'étonna pas de voir son fils avec ses bagages en mains, Esther, elle, en fut toute étourdi.

« Tu… tu déménages ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Klaus laissa tomber ses deux gros sacs de sports.

« Parce que tu crois que je vais rester sous le même toit que toi, alors que tu m'as trahis ? » rétorqua-t-il.

« Klaus… » souffla Esther.

« Ne t'approche plus de Caroline. » claqua Klaus. « Ne t'avise plus de l'approcher ou d'aller la voir à son travail. Tu l'as encore menacé. »

« Oh je le crois pas ! » soupira Mikael, qui décidément ne reconnaissait plus son épouse.

« Arrête une bonne fois pour toute. » la prévint Klaus. « Ou tu ne me reverras jamais. J'aime Caroline, elle m'aime encore et j'ai une fille vraiment merveilleuse. Je vais vivre avec elles, et nous donner la chance d'être la famille que tu nous as empêchés d'être. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers son père, qui le prit de vitesse et l'empêcha de parler :

« Fais ce que tu as à faire. Appelle si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Klaus acquiesça, reprit ses sacs en main et, sans un regard pour sa mère, quitta pour la dernière fois, la maison dans laquelle il avait passé les quatre dernières années de sa vie.

…

Il était presque dix-neuf heures. L'heure du dîner, et Klaus n'était toujours pas rentré. Naomi avait prit une douche, pendant que Caroline, qui était effectivement rentré tôt du travail, préparait le dîner. Les cheveux secs et attachés en une queue de cheval, vêtue d'un pyjama rose, Naomi était avachi sur un des canapés du salon dont la position donnait une vue imprenable sur l'entrée. Elle guettait l'arrivée de son père.

« Il va rentrer. » la rassura Caroline, qui mettait un énorme plat de lasagnes sur la table.

Elle ôta ses gants de cuisine et, en toute absence de réponse de sa fille, leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, Naomi était aussi bornée qu'elle ne l'était. Elle ne bougerait pas de ce canapé tant que Klaus ne serait pas de retour…

… ce qui arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, Naomi entendit le bruit d'une porte qui claque. Elle sursauta, et se leva du canapé au moment où Klaus entra dans la maison.

« Papa ! » s'écria-t-elle en courant dans sa direction.

Klaus la souleva du sol et la serra dans ses bras. Naomi entoura ses bras autour de son cou et le serra… aussi fort que ses petits bras le lui permettaient.

« T'es rentré. » dit-elle, la voix enrouée.

« Je te l'avais promis. » dit-il tout en se dirigeant vers le salon. « Hum, ça sent très bon. »

« C'est maman qui a fait des lasagnes. » lui apprit Naomi.

« Oh, il ne faut pas les faire attendre dans ce cas. » dit Klaus. « Les lasagnes de maman sont… »

« … divins. » finit Naomi à la place de son père.

« Vous venez à table au lieu de dire des bêtises ? » les pressa Caroline. « Vous allez manger froid. »

Naomi complaignit à quitter les bras de son père et à se mettre à table. Klaus s'approcha de Caroline, et, la prenant par surprise, l'embrassa devant leur fille.

Après le repas, la mère, le père et la fille débarrassèrent la table. Naomi ne rechigna pas à aller au lit de bonne heure. Klaus l'accompagna jusque dans sa chambre et resta auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Debout sur le seuil de la chambre, il la regarda dormir sans voir les minutes défiler. Sa vie allait totalement changer maintenant. Dans quelques jours, il entamerait son premier jour de travail à l'hôpital universitaire de Chicago en tant que médecin diplômé, mais d'ici là, il allait jouer un rôle encore plus important : celui de père de famille !

Caroline le sortit de ses pensées en s'approchant et en fermant la porte de la chambre de leur fille. Lui prenant la main, elle gagna sa chambre – ou plutôt leur chambre, et ils s'y enfermèrent. Enlevant ses chaussures, Caroline, debout devant sa coiffeuse, ôta l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux, ôta son haut sans s'apercevoir que Klaus s'approchait d'elle. Il la tourna face à lui, caressa son visage, planta son regard dans le sien et lui dit :

« Epouse-moi ! »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Caroline.

« Epouse-moi ! » répéta-t-il. « Je n'ai plus envie d'attendre encore douze ans. Je me suis fais la promesse que si un jour toi et moi ont devaient se retrouver, alors je ne perdrais plus de temps. Epouse-moi ! »

« Tu… tu es sérieux ? » demanda-t-elle, encore sous le choc de cette demande si soudaine.

« Très sérieux ! » répondit-il. « Epouse-moi, Caroline Forbes ! »

« D'accord ! » accepta-t-elle aussitôt. « Mais on n'invite pas ta mère ! »

Klaus éclata de rire avant de la soulever dans ses bras et de la faire tourner. Ils s'embrassèrent, et célébrèrent leurs fiançailles de la seule façon possible pour l'instant !

* * *

><p>Une suite ? Quoi ? Quand ? Je pense que je vais faire en faire une mais seulement si vous le souhaitez :)<p>

A très vite, Aurélie !


End file.
